


brand new babysitter

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [399]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Makoto needs to earn some extra money and starts babysitting two troublesome boys.
Series: Commissions [399]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	brand new babysitter

When the Phantom Thieves need more funds for supplies, everyone has to do their part to make more money. Ann is able to take on more modeling work, and is able to get Ren to go along with her for a couple’s shoot, and Ryuji is able to do some delivery work, while Yusuke takes on some commission work. Makoto is able to get a family in her neighborhood to let her do some babysitting work for their two sons, which should be easy work.

She is even able to work on her homework while she is there, but after studying for a while, she starts to get tired of it, something that the boys can tell. They both begin suggesting that they do something fun to help her relax, since they have the whole day to themselves, and soon enough, they start asking her to take them to the beach. Makoto is reluctant about that, because she is pretty sure that they are not supposed to leave the house, but the boys do what they can to convince her that this is fine, and she _does_ really want some time to unwind. The beach sounds nice, and all she has to do is stop by her house on the way to get her bathing suit, and then they can be on their way.

It is rare for her to do something this risky, and she really is not sure that the kids were right about this being okay. As long as they do not get caught, she supposes that nothing will happen, but that is hardly the way someone like her would normally think. She wonders if her new friends are a bad influence on her, or if she really is just so overworked that she feels desperate to be able to have some time to herself, even while she is babysitting.

Either way, by the time they reach the beach, she is excited to be able to relax, having convinced herself that nothing bad is going to happen, just as long as she makes sure the boys are safe, and that they are back home in a few hours, so that she can make them dinner, and pretend that they spent the whole day at home, whenever their parents get back.

Except as soon as she gets to the beach, fresh out of a changing booth, she spots their parents. Immediately, she panics, not sure what to do, but knowing that being spotted would mean big trouble for her. And so, she does the first thing that comes to mind, grabbing hold of both of them and pulling them into the changing booth with her, so that they can hide, and she can come up with some sort of plan to get them out of here without being spotted. Needless to say, that ruins the beach day right off the bat.

However, the boys do not see much of a problem with this turn of events. They know exactly why Makoto is hiding them, and why she does not want them to be caught, and they do not mind being trapped in here with someone as attractive as her. It gives them a good chance to stare at her body in her swimsuit, both getting excited by this sight, while Makoto doesn’t notice, peaking back out to confirm that it really is their parents, and that she really is in trouble if she lets either of them go out right now. Why did she let them convince her that this was okay?

She _knows_ that this isn’t okay! Even if their parents were a little vague with instructions, they were not given permission to go anywhere together, and no excuse she makes will be good enough to cover up what she has done. She has taken things too far, and if she loses this job, it will be hard to find another, and beyond that, she does not want to have to deal with what will happen when they get mad at her for it. For all she knows, they might tell her sister about this, and the last thing she needs is Sae lecturing her for doing such a poor job with such a simple responsibility.

While she is lost in thought, the boys decide to be a little more bold with her. Both reach up a hand to grope at each of her breasts, and she jumps, startled out of her thoughts. “What are you doing?” she hisses, trying to swat their hands away as they continue to grope at her. They keep squeezing at her boobs and even move down to her ass, and no matter how many times she swats their hands, they just get back to it, wanting to satisfy their curiosity about the older girl’s body.

“You need to stop that right now, or else!” she threatens.

“Or else what?” the older brother asks. “Are you gonna tell our parents? Since they’re out there, we could go right now, and you could tell them, but then they’re going to know you brought us here and we can tell on you. Do you really want that?”

“You little…” she starts, but calms herself. Of course they are playing dirty with her, showing her how little power she has in this situation, and she knows now more than ever that she should not have let herself be convinced by them. If she had just stayed home like she was supposed to, none of this would be happening, but now, she has to try and keep them from running out to tattle on her, and she is completely powerless in terms of getting them in trouble. No matter what she tells their parents, no matter when she tells them, the boys are always going to have this story about Makoto taking them to the beach, and can use it to blackmail her to their hearts’ content.

Makoto is completely stuck, in more ways than one. Not only is she physically stuck inside this changing room, but she is stuck in terms of what she can do about the boys, and she just has to let them keep busy with her body, without punishing them for violating her in any way, and she has a feeling things are only going to get more intense from here, as she is forced to do whatever she can to keep these boys from ratting her out to their parents.

For a little while, they just keep groping at her body, fondling her all over while she squirms in discomfort, not sure how to feel about all of this, but then, they move back, so that they can take off their swim trunks, revealing their small erections to her. As Makoto stares down at them, she knows that this is not something she should be looking at, but then, everything about this situation is “something she should not be doing.” And beyond that, she already knows what it is that they are asking for by doing this, and so, she moves to get down on her knees, ready to suck the boys off, if it means that she will be able to keep them busy, and keep them quiet about her letting them leave the house.

She is not sure which of them to start with, but then they move closer together, and she realizes that she should be able to take them both at the same time. Opening her mouth wide, she lets the boys push their dicks past her lips, finding that it is a comfortable fit for both of them, due to their size. Since they are both still small at this age, it is not hard for her to start sucking them both off, not that she really has the sort of experience with this sort of thing to actually know what she can or can’t take.

They both begin moaning and whimpering as she completely engulfs both of their cocks in her mouth and starts sucking. Though she does not have any real experience with this, it is not hard to figure out what she should do to make this good, and she begins bobbing her head on the two of them, getting some momentum in it as she takes her time with sucking them both off. She hopes that this is everything that they could ever want, that this is more than enough to satisfy them both, and to make sure that she stays out of trouble with their parents, her nerves really starting to get the better of her.

In the back of her mind, she has to wonder if all of this is really worth it. After letting them talk her into something that she knew she should not do, she just wanted to make sure that she made it out of this situation without getting into any trouble, and as she began to walk through everything that could possibly happen to her if she were to get caught, it made her worry a lot about what might happen. All of those outcomes seemed so terrible that she was willing to do whatever she could to make sure that no one ever found out about this, and she acted on impulse all the way up until now.

Finally, her rational thoughts are starting to catch up to her, and she is wondering if this is worth it. Would getting caught really have been that bad in comparison, and is the added risk of doing something like this with these boys worth avoiding what would happen if she got in trouble for wanting to let them have a fun day at the beach? Truth be told, she has no idea, and Makoto hates when she acts on impulse, frustrated that she let it go this far without clearly thinking it through, because now she is trapped with this, whether it is worth it or not.

Now, she is stuck with her decision to let the boys grope her, and to go so far as to start blowing them, bobbing her head on their cocks the whole time that she questions the decisions that led her to this point. She can’t turn back time, and so, there is nothing she can do about where she has ended up, other than follow through with it until the end. As she uses her tongue, licking along one of them and then moving to lick along the other, she is able to get both boys to tremble and whimper for her, both of them getting more and more into it, realizing just how much they love this feeling.

Makoto decides that there is no point in letting herself think about things that she can’t change, but once she starts to let go of those worries, a very strange thing starts to occur. She starts to enjoy herself, not quite believing it at first, but every time one of the boys moans for her, she is hit with a burst of arousal, until she can’t deny it. Makoto likes sucking them off, and she has no idea what to make of that, or what to think of herself now.

It does not take her very long to make the boys come like this, and she swallows both of their loads before they pull out of her mouth, looking down at her. They are not satisfied yet, and once they have helped her back to her feet, they are quick to start pulling down the bottoms of her swimsuit. She knows this is taking things much too far, and yet there is no part of her that wants to ask them to stop, so turned on now that she can’t help herself anymore.

She hates how impulsive she can be, because now that she knows she wants it, there is nothing that can hold her back from letting both of the boys fuck her in the changing room. Makoto genuinely wants that. As one boy goes in front of her, he gets into position, having her spread her legs so that he can push the tip of his cock against her. She is absolutely dripping wet, so eager to have him inside of her and to be fucked absolutely senseless by this young boy, and then to let his brother do the same to her.

He begins to push forward, slow at first as he tries to fill her, but as he finds just how much he likes the sensation, he quickly pushes the rest of the way in, filling her all at once. There is not much to fill her, and yet it feels so good to her that she can hardly stand it, moaning out for him, wrapping her arms around him as he begins to move.

For the boy, this is like nothing he has ever felt before, and he loves this feeling so much. It is the most intense pleasure that he has ever experienced, better than anything in the world, and he is soon desperate to feel even more of it, as much of it as possible. Before long, he is thrusting wildly as he uses her body to his heart’s content, overwhelmed with pleasure, and Makoto is dizzy with it, just barely remembering why they even came here to begin with.

But in the back of her mind, she does remember that she is supposed to be finding a way to sneak the boys back out of here, getting them back home without their parents ever realizing that they left the house. But if that is the case, they might not have a lot of time left in here, and she has already wasted a lot of time letting the first brother fuck her, and if they finish this up, they should probably leave as soon as they are done.

“We need to get ready to go home soon,” she gasps out, while being pounded into. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to give you a turn, but I don’t think we’ll have time…”

The younger brother is not listening to her, because he is already too impatient to wait his turn either way, and as he moves around her, he finds an alternative, deciding that he is going to take his turn right now, rather than waiting for his brother to be done with her. Spreading her cheeks, he pushes the tip of his dick against her asshole, and Makoto does not have a chance to say anything about that before he is thrusting forward, filling her even tighter ass so suddenly that she is left crying out.

It is all like something out of a dream for her, though she never knew that she had any such dream. As surprised as she is by how all of this has gone down, she can’t deny that she loves it, and soon enough, they are thrusting into her from both sides, pushing her back and forth between the two of them as they both fuck her with all they have. Makoto loves being double penetrated by the two boys, and is so glad that she decided to step out of line today, and to act on her impulses.

The older brother is able to lean forward and wrap his lips around one of her nipples, latching onto her breast as he starts sucking, and that is what it takes to push her over the edge, making her come for both of them with a cry of ecstasy. Neither of the boys can hold out for very long after that, and soon enough, both are sent over the edge, filling both of her holes with their come.

~X~

On their way home, Makoto is glad that they were able to leave the beach without bumping into their parents, and now, they are nearly home again. Nothing has been said about what happened in the changing room, but she can’t pretend that it did not happen, and that she did not love every second that she spent getting fucked by her young charges. Now, she just has to get them home and get dinner ready for them, and their parents will be home soon.

Or so she thinks, but she gets a text from his parents, saying that they ran into some old friends and might be spending the night with them. They want to know if she will stay overnight, and have offered to pay her double for that time, but have a backup in mind if she is not able to. Makoto can barely contain herself as she replies that that will be just fine, and that she will stay all night long.

And so, after dinner, she gets to go to their room, where they can keep the fun going until morning, if they want to. She lets the younger brother fuck her in the pussy this time, getting on her hands and knees on the bed while he pounds into her from behind, getting to enjoy the turn that he had been denied earlier, while his brother is in front of her, pushing her boobs together so that he can push his cock between them, thrusting up and down as he fucks her breasts, both boys moaning out for her, while Makoto is caught in the middle, happier than she has ever been.

This is definitely the right job for her, and she is excited to know she will get paid even more for staying overnight like this, while getting to enjoy herself so much in the process. As she lets the boys have their way with her, promising them that they can do this for as long as they want to, she wonders if she should look for even more charges. More babysitting work would mean more money, but now, she knows just how much she enjoys this side of things, and that makes her want to find even more boys to get to look after.

She will have to look into that as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
